1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to light sources, and more particularly to a direct-type light emitting diode (LED) package having a simple structure which can be manufactured expediently.
2. Description of Related Art
LEDs have many beneficial characteristics, including low electrical power consumption, low heat generation, long lifetime, small volume, good impact resistance, fast response and excellent stability. These characteristics have enabled the LEDs to be widely used as a light source in electrical appliances and electronic devices.
A conventional LED generally generates a smooth round light field with a radiation angle of 120 degrees (±60 degrees). A lens engages with the LED to adjust the light emitted from the LED. The lens and the LED cooperatively form an LED package.
When the LED package is manufactured, a printed circuit board and the LED are provided; the LED is bonded on the printed circuit board firstly, and the lens which is formed by plastic injection is fixed on the printed circuit board to cover the LED by interferentially fitting legs of the lens into printed circuit board. The process for manufacturing the LED package is complicated and time-consuming.
What is needed, therefore, is an improved LED package which can overcome the above described shortcomings.